


Broken without you

by Malex4ever



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, Family, First Love, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Loss, M/M, friendships, malex story, more tags to come, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malex4ever/pseuds/Malex4ever
Summary: From the moment Michael meets Alex he knows his life is about to change, even if he doesn’t admit it straight away. Though as they get closer life gets in the way and both boys are thrown in a world wind of problems. Only save haven is with each other but even that gets complicated as time goes by.Basically the start and me filling in the gaps of Malex from the episodes to give us more content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> It’s short and sweet but I promise chapters will get longer.  
> Basically the story iscovering the bit of school time and that faithful summer before everyone’s separations day then I will fill in some missing gaps with the present episodes we’ve received. 
> 
> For now enjoy!

Michael walked down the halls of Roswell high feeling a sense of freedom. He was just a couple of months away from graduating and then he would have the whole world at his fingertips. No more small town, with small minds. No more foster homes with horrible foster parents and praying for family. No more sleeping and living out of your crappy truck because that was better than anywhere else. He was finally going to get away from this place and have a life. A real life to do what he wanted and be free from Roswell.

It was quite early still, hardly anyone was in school except a few teachers who were hiding out in the staff room. So it surprised him when he turned the corner heading for his locker, that the music’s room door was wide open. On any other circumstance he probably would have ignored it and continued on, considering he shouldn’t be in school for at least another hour. The advantage of living out of your truck I guess, you have a great attendance record. He couldn’t help but catch a glimpse at the guitar just sitting there however and he couldn’t just walk away now.

It’s been a while since he played, and his fingers itched to touch the strings. No one was really around anyway and he wouldn’t stay long. Michael quickly ducked into the music room closing the door behind him, flinging his bag on the nearest table and then went straight for the guitar.

Picking it up, he looked down at it and smiled at the familiarity of this. He missed playing the guitar. He went and sat on one of the desks getting comfortable and strummed. He couldn’t help but cringe at how badly it was out of tune but Michael for now just wanted to play, he’d fix the tuning after if he had time.

“What are you doing?”

Practically flying off the table he was sitting on, Michael spun around to see the person sitting in the corner watching him.

“Shit, sorry I was uhh…” Michael started but stopped talking the moment he realized he wasn’t so sure what he was truly doing. The person approached now and Michael was able to get a better look as he realized it was Alex Manes, causing him to strangely relax.

Alex watched him raising an eyebrow and then sighed.

“You know, never mind. I don’t really care.” Alex said and then walked over to Michael as Michael watched him. Alex put a hand on the guitar handle looking at Michael. “Just leave this guitar alone.” He said pulling the guitar out of Michael’s hand.

Michael smiled slightly as he raised his hands up in a sort mock surrender. “Sorry man”

“Whatever” Alex muttered out as he put the guitar back onto the the stand.

“You’re Alex right”

Alex turned around to look at Michael now, his brows pulled together “yeah?”

“Thought so….I’m…” Michael started reaching out to shake Alex’s hand.

“I know, Guerin.” Alex said then taking a couple steps forward but taking Michael’s hand anyway and shaking it. “The town isn’t that big and the school is even smaller. We’ve shared like fifteen classes together since the 3rd grade”

“Okay, fair point” Michael said huffing out a bit of a laugh. “Still, it’s officially nice to meet you Alex”

Alex smiled slightly shaking his head, finally letting go of Michael’s hand. “You too, Guerin.” Michael smiled wider now as Alex spoke up once more “Look I don’t know why you’re here so early…”

“I can ask you the same thing...” Michael rebutted leaning against one of the tables as he looked at Alex.

“I’m not here, not really” Alex sighed and then looked up to Michael who looked as if he was about to ask what he meant by this. Alex however wasn’t going to give him that chance. “Look if you’re going to stay in here then so be it, but lock the door on your way out and don’t let Mr. Duncan catch you in here.”

“I don’t mean to scare you off. I’ll leave, you were in here first”

Alex however laughed slightly shaking his head. “Nah man, like I said I was never here” Alex then turned and headed for the door stopping just before turning the handle to leave. “You’re good, at the guitar. You should continue, join the music club, or whatever, just leave my guitar alone” then just like that Alex Manes was gone.

Michael couldn’t help but smile as he watched Alex leave. He quickly went to grab his bag, then left the music room locking the door behind him and heading to his locker. Not being able to shake the tiny lingering feeling that Alex Manes was about to shake up his world.


	2. Rumors

“Just do me a favor and be discreet about this…”

 

“Yeah yeah Alex, trust me your secret is safe with me.” The girl interrupted, sliding a book over to Alex. “Besides I’d be in just as much trouble as you’d be if my father found out I was the one to extend his business trip”

 

Alex took the book from the girl and nodded. However, he seriously doubted that if they were caught she’d experience the same punishment as he.

 

“Oh, and feel free to drop by the party. It wouldn’t be happening without you”

 

“Thanks” Alex said, knowing full well he wasn’t going to do such a thing. He watched as his classmate turned on her heel and walked away. Opening the book, Alex spotted the three hundred dollars cash. Closing the book quickly he stuffed it into his bag, trying to be discreet.

 

“If only you used your powers for good”

 

Alex slightly jumped as Liz and Maria sat down on the opposite side of the lunch table he was sitting at. Both laughing as he looked up shaking his head.

 

“What exactly would you suggest Liz?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow smiling slightly.

 

“Umm, well…Maria” Liz asked looking over to Maria who pointed to Alex.

 

“Like stealing the chem exam off of Mrs. Jackson’s computer and giving to the needy” Maria said winking as she took a sip of her water. Liz just blinked at her while Alex laughed.

 

“Chill Liz, it was a joke” Maria said laughing as Liz shook her head. “Unless you’re down Alex?”

 

Alex and Maria began laughing as Liz muttered a quick ‘not funny’

 

“You know Liz, it’s all how you look at it. I just helped a girl reach her dream of throwing the biggest house party of the year by just extending her fathers business trip. Tell me that wasn’t a selfless act.” Alex said as Liz looked at him.

 

“How on earth did you do that?”

 

“By hacking and rescheduling his meeting to the next day, his boss can be very demanding” Alex said as Maria laughed.

 

“What a hero” Maria said as Alex shrugged.

 

“I just want you to be careful Alex, if someone were to find out or…” Liz began but Alex spoke up.

 

“Liz, I appreciate the concern but I promise no one is catching me, and I need the money.” Alex stated as Maria looked over to Liz.

 

“Okay, okay I won’t pry anymore” Liz said raising her hands up in mock surrender.

 

“Hey Liz”

 

The three looked up to find Max, Michael and Isobel standing by their table.

 

“Hey Max. How are things” Liz said smiling to him as he shrugged.

 

“Fine, you know. How about you?”

 

“Good, except Mr. Willis project is really kicking my butt. Have you finished?” Liz asked perking up as Max smiled at her.

 

“No not as yet…”

 

“I have.” Michael said stepping from the side butting in on the conversation. Causing Liz, Maria and Alex to look over to him as Max glared his way. Isobel couldn’t help but laugh as Max’s facial expression. Michael looked over to Alex then and nodded. “What’s up Alex”

 

“Hey Guerin” Alex said as he felt Liz and Maria glance his way.

 

“Anyway, this has been lovely but my lunch is getting cold. Enjoy the cafeteria’s gunk in a bowl all” Isobel said then walked off as Michael followed her.

 

“I better go” Max said and then looked and Maria and Alex waving slightly.

 

“Yeah, see you around Max” Liz said smiling.

 

“Does he have it bad” Alex said smiling, only to look up to see both girls staring at him. “What”

 

“What?” Maria questions looking over to Liz “what he says”

 

“Are you…and Michael like…hooking up?” Liz asked fighting a smile.

 

*

  
“No I’m not hooking up with Alex Manes why on earth would you think that Iz?”

 

“Umm you literally interrupted the conversation between this lovesick joke and oblivious Jane there, to basically say “hey” to Alex.” Isobel said biting into her salad as Max muttered a ‘I’m right here’.

 

“That’s what you’re going with?” Michael said looking from Isobel over to Max “Max, back me up here. This is ridiculous”

 

“He has a point Iz. I mean sounds like you’re fishing” Max said pulling out a book from his bag.

 

“Oh what do you know” Iz said rolling her eyes, then looking back to Michael “I saw what I saw”

 

*

  
“I think you wish you saw something” Alex said as both girls looked at him and he knew they weren’t going to drop this.  
“Look, he was at school suspiciously early and snuck into the music room. He started to play guitar, I was there and basically told him not to touch my guitar again. We talked for like two seconds and that was it. Probably felt obligated to acknowledge me now”

 

“Oh sure Alex” Maria rolled her eyes.

 

*  
Look if you don’t want to admit it” Isobel said as Michael sighed loudly.

 

“I ran into him in the music room we talked for like two seconds. It felt weird to just ignore him” Michael said growing agitated as Max looked over to him and Isobel laughed.

 

*  
“Must have been a great two seconds because you got a what’s up and the nod” Maria stated as Liz pointed to her nodding.

 

“Yeah, he gives great nods”

 

Alex looked at his friends like they were both crazy. “So”

 

“Alex, he wanted you to notice him” Liz said looking at him as he shook his head. Though, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Guerin wanted Alex to notice him? Alex however pushed that thought away.

 

“You two have lost it. This is Guerin we are talking about. I know a bunch of girls who can back me up to say…”

 

“Hey dumb dumb, ever think he is bi” Maria stated setting up her face looking at him like he should know better.

 

“Yeah come on Alex, there was a bit of flirty tension there” Liz said as Maria nodded.

 

“You two are reading way to much into all of this. Maybe that’s because that’s the only way he knows how to have a conversation.”

 

“Whatever, just when you two hookup be prepared for many ‘I told you so’s’” Maria said winking at him.

 

“I hear he lives in his truck” Liz said her voice lowered, both looking at her by her random statement. Liz rolled her eyes , explaining why she was bringing it up. “So, maybe that’s why he was in so early”

 

“I heard that rumor too, I hear he didn’t have the best of luck with foster homes.” Maria said looking to Liz as Alex listened to his two friends gossip. Something he usually steered clear of.

 

“At least he has Max and Isobel” Liz stated “some sort of family”

 

Alex couldn’t help but look over to where the three were sitting now as they were lost in their own conversation.

 

*  
Michael narrowed his eyes as Isobel spoke up again. “Just be careful, you know who his father is right”

 

Michael looked up to her but Max answered the question. “Sargent Manes”

 

“Last thing we need is the military looking into us” Isobel said “though I do hear daddy’s boy is quite the hacker”

 

“You need to find another way of to waste your time and energy than gathering up information from silly rumors” Michael told her as Isobel smiled at him sweetly.

 

“Rumors stem off from some sort of truth Michael”

 

**  
“Come on Manes, we’re all friends here” Kyle prompted as a guy from the football team pushed Alex against the lockers.

 

It was the end of the school day and they were all gathered in the now abandoned hall. The team knowing full well no one would be coming around to find them ganging up on Alex.

 

“Yeah Manes. Just answer the question” the one of the other guys echoed.

 

“Don’t you all have better things to do than be jackasses, like measuring your own dicks” Alex said pushing back causing the guy to stumble backwards, knocking into another guy.

 

“I’m going to punch you so hard Manes, it’ll knock the gay right out of you” The guy yelled, gaining back his footing as two other guys held Alex in place.

 

“Hey meatheads, Coach Carter is looking for you all. Something about an unscheduled practice.”

 

Everyone stopped in place, as they looked over to find Michael a few feet away from them smirking.

 

“Really? You sure this has nothing to do with wanting to protect your boyfriend?” Kyle asked as the team laughed.

 

“Look I’m just delivering a message, she seemed pissed but if you don’t care then whatever, carry on” Michael said turning to walk away as the team looked at one another as Alex stared over at Michael.

 

“Why’d she send you?” Kyle questioned before Michael could walk away. Guerin smiled then turned back around shrugging.

 

“Beats me, I was just walking past her office when she came out and told me to find her lame ass team and to get them on the field. Also something about the longer she had to wait, the more suicides you all had to do”

 

Kyle looked at Michael as he smirked back, till finally Kyle sighed not wanting to risk pissing off coach Carter. “Come on guys, let’s go”

 

The one player holding onto Alex pushed him hard against the lockers causing all of the boys to laugh. One by one each player followed Kyle, passing Michael as he waved mockingly at them.

 

When they all turned the corner, Michael quickly walked over to Alex who was on the floor now. Michael quickly put out his hand as Alex looked up and though he hesitated a bit, he took it.

 

“Thanks for that, but you shouldn’t have done that?” Alex said as Michael looked at him oddly, smiling slightly.

 

“What? Deliver a fake message or give you a hand?”

 

“You lied about the practice” Alex asked shocked as he fixed his backpack.

 

“Yup” Michael said as Alex laughed slightly.

 

“You’re dumber than I thought”

 

“That’s a weird way to thank you” Michael said looking at him as Alex shrugged, heading to the exit.

 

“You do know you’d be targeted right?” Alex shot back as Michael followed him towards the exit.

 

“I’m sure I can handle them” Michael stated as Alex sighed.

 

“Rumors will spread about you helping me…seriously you shouldn’t have gotten involved”

 

Michael stopped looking at Alex as Alex glanced over to him, stopping then as Michael looked at him shaking his head.

 

“Do you know how to say ‘thank you’?”

  
Alex rolled his eyes baffled by how Michael just didn’t seem to care. “I’m serious”

 

“Oh I can see that Alex by your furrowed brows, but here is the thing. 1. I’m not going to keep my head down when someone needs help and 2. Rumors are rumors. Upside, high school is almost over and a new slate is about to begin. So who cares what they have to say.”

 

Alex looked at Michael completely dumbfounded. A part of him was amazed by him, the other half was dumbfounded by his stupidity. Mostly though, he realized he oddly wanted to know Michael.

 

“I got to go but you’re going to be cool right” Michael asked as Alex nodded to him.

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you around”

 

“Okay, see ya”

 

Alex watched as Michael walked ahead and couldn’t help but open his mouth again.

 

“Guerin”

 

Michael spun around to look at Alex and he thought he looked like he was blushing but then again, it could just be the lighting.

 

“Thank you…for being stupid”

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh now, causing Alex to smile at him.

 

“You need more work on your thanks, but I’ll take it I guess” Michael said as Alex shrugged. “Anytime Alex”

 

Michael then turned around heading for the parking lot going to meet his siblings for milkshakes.

 

Alex watched him leave and couldn’t help but smile as he left school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, hope to get up more chapters sooner! Enjoy this one!!


End file.
